


Mother's Day

by Enochia



Category: Journey into Mystery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochia/pseuds/Enochia





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinstripedoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinstripedoc/gifts).



Loki was scrolling down his Tumblr feed when a short text post caught his eye.

“What is your gift for Mother’s Day? Reblog and reply.”

Loki had seen posts like that before. Their purpose was getting more notes. He figured the concept out fast, though the purpose eluded him. He played with them for a while, but got bored and now he mostly ignored them except for those that had potential to ignite interesting discussions.

But ‘Mother’s Day’ sounded important. The Great Scrying Engine of Google kindly provided further answers, as always. 

Loki found the idea very interesting. He wondered if other Asgardians were aware of its existence. After all, they were now ruled by All-Mother. The holiday was practically made for them. And if they are still ignorant and Loki introduces it first, he will finally get some due credit. Not even his largest detractors would be able to deny that such a gesture can only be made from the purest of the motivations. After all, he wouldn’t stand to gain anything for himself - he would be merely giving.

Of course, if he wanted to get all the credit, he also had to make sure no one else will find out that humans are celebrating such holidays. 

Given that he needed to gather information in order to pick perfect gifts, it presented a difficulty. But he had faith in Asgardian thick-headedness and began to lay down the plans.

* * *

Discovering relevant information proved to be much more difficult than he anticipated. He counted on people being unwilling to speak to him, but he didn’t take into the consideration that All-Mother was secretive. It was almost as if though all the old tales of three goddesses before they became the triumvirate were stricken from everyone’s memory. Loki’s memory, as usual, was of no help.

He took a walk through the streets of Broxton, looking at the shop windows. He stopped at the one belonging to a jewelry store, full of advertisements for Mother’s Day gifts. Loki thought that might not be a bad idea. Ladies love jewelry, right? And he had enough money saved from his very successful ventures into gambling. 

A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “One’d think you’ve had had enough of necklaces for the rest of your lifetime after what happened with Freyja’s.”

Loki spun around to see Volstagg, peering down at him.

“What happened with Freyja's necklace?”

Volstagg thought about it a little, then said, “Nay, some things are best forgotten. Never you mind.”

“So...you don’t think she’d appreciate a necklace or something? To repay her for the trouble my old self caused.”

“I think _that_ could very well get you skinned.”

Loki gulped. “All right. Got it. No necklaces.”

Volstagg chuckled. “If you’re thinking about presents, how about sweets? I must admit, I’m impressed with Midgardian skill at crafting of those.”

“Er...yes, I’ll take that into consideration, Volstagg. But don’t let me keep you any further from whatever you set out to do.”

After parting ways with the old warrior, Loki was troubled. He should have expected his past to rear its ugly head, but he completely forgot to take it into the account. Who knows what kind of wrong message he could send.

There was but one person who would answer him truthfully and that he could trust to have his best interests at heart. So he set out to look for Thor.

* * *

Sadly, Thor was not much of a help. He refused to say anything about the necklace except that Loki really shouldn’t be bringing it up. When asked about Gaea, he merely fell silent. To Thor, Frigga was the only mother he knew, even after he learned the truth. Gaea was ever-distant, more so after she ascended as All-Mother. 

Loki was at the end of his wits. A silly idea came into his mind and he spoke it aloud, if only to snap Thor out of his brooding. “I wonder if there is any kind of apple Idunn would like to get. You know, something even more wondrous than the golden ones.”

Thor frowned. “I doubt that she would accept any apples from you again, brother. Why are you discussing the past? Is your memory returning? Did someone say something?”

“Er...no! No! It’s just...I’ve learned about various human traditions of gift-giving and was trying to think about who would like what kind of gift. Volstagg is easy; as long as it’s tasty, he’s good. Hogun would like a weapon or something that can be used for healing, I guess. Fandral...”

“From what I understood of their customs, what the gift is does not matter as much as the sentiment it’s given with.”

“Sentiment?”

“Yes. A child’s simple drawing might get more appreciated than a costly bracelet.”

Loki sighed. “Sentiment. Thanks, I guess.”

* * *

Loki listlessly poked his Stark Phone, thinking about Thor’s words. _Sentiment. I thought I’m not supposed to have it._

He returned to the main display and glanced cursorily at it before moving to put the phone away. He stopped mid-motion, suddenly remembering a very important detail. He looked at the screen again.

_Sunday, May 13th, 22:00_

Mother’s Day.

Evening of Mother’s Day.

 _Late_ evening of Mother’s Day.

Loki panicked.

* * *

Few stores that were still opened had simply nothing to offer. He stood at the corner, panting and thinking about following Volstagg’s advice after all. Maybe they’ll think him endearing, at least. Anything is better than being considered an inconvenience.

A voice cut into his thoughts. “Looking for something for your Mom, young man?”

He looked up and saw an old woman standing at the street corner across from him. She was surrounded by piles of red carnations.

 _Flowers. Why not,_ thought Loki. He smiled and crossed the street to talk business.

* * *

Loki burst into the throne room. All-Mother sat upright, watching him expectantly.

He bowed. “Gracious All-Mother, today Earth celebrates a holiday that is meant to honor motherhood. Allow your humble servant to present you with a meager token of his appreciation.”

The All-Mother stared at Loki, bemused.

He bowed again. “I am well aware that my offering is hardly a fitting one,” he nodded at the flowers, “but...”

Gaea smiled. “Did you know, Loki, that the person who founded this holiday kept fighting until her death against expensive gifts and cards?”

Loki blinked. “Why?”

“She felt that focus on material benefit was against the spirit of the holiday,” said Idunn.

“So one could say your gift is a most fitting one,” said Freyja. She beckoned him closer. 

Loki approached slowly, his gaze wandering from one goddess to the next and back again. He couldn’t believe things were going that well. 

He fussed with the flowers a little, then deposited equal-looking bunches into each goddess’ lap. 

“Thank you,” said Gaea and leaned to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you,” said Idunn and leaned to kiss the other.

“Thank you,” said Freyja and brushed her lips across his forehead.

Loki stood frozen for a moment, his face red. He stammered a little, then bowed and took a step back.

The three were smiling.

He waited for a moment, but All-Mother just kept smiling and watching him.

“Well. Happy Mother’s Day,” he said. Then he bowed and left hastily.

He stepped outside the throne room and took a deep breath. His mind was still reeling. Of all the possible outcomes, this was one that he hadn’t even thought of. He brushed his fingers against his left cheek. 

_Sentiment. I suppose there is something to be said for it._


End file.
